


tamper with the brakes (and call it a mistake)

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [4]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Celebrities, Community: 1_million_words, Community: comicdrabbles, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, News Media, Not Canon Compliant, Not Shippy, POV Female Character, Paparazzi, Period-Typical Sexism, Protectiveness, Pseudo-Incest, Publicity, Shippy, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Superheroes, Whichever You Please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#104): Alex/Kara: Bulletproof + 2015 femslash advent calendar (day 4)<br/>+ comicdrabbles challenge #10: Insecurity<br/>title from "Follow You Home" by Nickelback</p>
            </blockquote>





	tamper with the brakes (and call it a mistake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



Her baby foster sister might be bulletproof, but contrary - potentially, to popular belief - Alex Danvers was not. She was, regardless of her cool demeanor, no more and no less than human. 

Not that Kara herself thought that Alex was anything but spectacular, a brilliant mind and a brilliant light in her life. Not that Kara didn’t give Alex plenty of chances to roll her eyes at Kara’s warm, fuzzy feelings, and plenty of reasons to let her keep expressing them in warm, fuzzy ways. 

Not that Supergirl was able to shield herself from paparazzi. 

With a female hero out in daylight, everybody wanted their two cents out in the world, whether it was substantive or not (usually not). As proud as so much of National City tried to be of their hero, there was a whirlwind of the celebrity world around her, a wringer that Clark Kent hadn’t been put through but that even Cat Grant was still being put through.

Supergirl gets angry. _Do aliens get periods? What exactly **happened** on the planet Supergirl and her cousin came from?_

Supergirl gets protective. _Just how dangerous **is** she? Why doesn't anyone know who she is out of costume?_

Supergirl has a girlfriend. _Does she really have our best interests at heart? What were the sexuality norms on her original planet?_

_For someone who could take her pick of any adoring fan, you’d think she’d at least choose someone **prettier.**_

The Supergirl criticism probably shouldn’t hurt her as much as it does. She’s _taken_ real bullets before. 

But Alex isn’t bulletproof.


End file.
